


Sea serpents

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [114]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Flufd, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Will rambles, but this time it’s me projecting for my love for that one serpent animatronic, its me projecting, nico is a loving boyfriend, nico listens, solangelo, the sea serpent from the submarine voyage ride, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will’s been doing some thinking, specifically about a certain sea serpent from a Disneyland ride.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Sea serpents

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah I love the sea serpent from the submarine voyage ride, I will talk about him to anyone and everyone. 
> 
> He is my favorite animatronic and I would die for him.

Nico entered the Hades cabin to find Will sitting with his head hanging off the bed, his arms resting on the floor.

“What are you doing?”

Will blinked, “thinking.”

Nico paused for a second to close the door, “thinking about what?”

Will visibly got excited, he sat up quickly before having to stop for a moment as the blood rushed from his head. Nico sat down next to him.

“When I was little my mom took me to Disneyland, okay?” 

Nico didn’t really know where Will was going with this or what he was talking about, but he nodded like he did.

“And there was this like… this,” Will spread his hands helplessly, stuttering over himself trying to figure out the words, “submarine! This submarine ride, okay?”

“Okay?” Nico thought it was cute how excited Will was getting. His cheeks were flushed and he rocked back and forth where he was sitting.

“The ride was really cool, you went in the submarine and were riding around looking at all the cool scenery, but you get to like the Atlantic and there’s a ton of glaciers so you have to go down deep,” Will spoke quickly, barely stopping in between for breaths, “and you found the lost city of Atlantis which is insanely cool in itself. And there’s mermaids too and those were just the coolest!”

“You see naiads all the time,” Nico said, “they’re in the lake.”

“Yeah but I was young and mermaids are still cool,” Will shook his head, he rubbed his knuckles together, grinning excitedly, “and I remember that there was a tail that you see and as you go on you come up to this sea serpent!”

Will had to stop for a moment, his excitement bubbling, “and he’s got these big googly eyes that wobble around, and he’s super cute. His head moves and I would trust him with my  _ life _ .” 

“He sounds lovely,” Nico added, if it was possible, Will grinned even wider.

“I wish I could see him again, he occupies my thoughts all the time,” Will said. He sighed wistfully, flopping down on his back, “he’s so cool. I wish I could be that cool.”

“You are the coolest person I know in your weird dorky way,” Nico said, patting Will’s knee. 

“Thanks babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone tells Will what happened to the ride he will cry.
> 
> I will never get to see the sea serpent in person but he always lives rent free in my mind ;-;


End file.
